Leila Maitland
Leila Caroline Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third child and second daughter of Elle and Matthew Maitland, and the older twin sister of Faye Maitland. She will possess the abilities of Self-shielding, Enhanced Aim And Reflexes, Photograph Manipulation and Aura Generation. Appearance Leila will have dark blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair. Her hair will be wispy while she is a child, becoming wavier as she ages, and it will be far lighter than any of her sisters' hair. It will always be an almost white blonde. She will be slenderly built and fragile looking, making her physically weak. She will be 5'7 in height when fully grown. Abilities Leila's first ability will be Self-shielding. She will be able to consciously produce a shield in order to protect herself. This shield will be faintly visible and will surround her entire body. It will protect her from the effects of other abilities, projectiles, physical attacks, falls, collisions and even weather. However, she will not be able to protect others using this ability. Even if someone else is touching her at the time, the shield will only protect her. Her second ability will be Enhanced Aim And Reflexes. Leila will have improved aim compared to a normal human's, which will make it harder for her to miss any target. However, her aim won't be completely perfect. Unlike in the case of induced aim, the aim will not adapt to counter any attempt to miss deliberately, and it will be poorer if she can't see, though it will still be better than any other person's in those circumstances. She will also have better reflexes and will be able to react to circumstances quicker than any other person. Her third ability will be Photograph Manipulation. Leila will be able to manipulate photos in several ways. She will be able to change and alter their contents, editing photographic evidence of past events. She will also be able to animate a photograph. She could place a person or object inside a photo, trapping or storing them within it, and it can remove a person or object from a photo, making him, her or it become real. She could do this both for those she has previously placed inside a photo and normal subjects. Her fourth and final ability will be Aura Generation. Leila will be able to add onto the auras of others. She will also view auras temporarily while she adds onto them, and will at the time be able to interpret them in order to gain knowledge about a person's emotions and abilities. By adding to an aura, she could alter a person's emotional state and could change someone's abilities. The change will always be temporary. It will fade away after an hour or two. She will never be able to see or add onto her own aura. Additionally, she will be immune to the ability if someone else tries to use it on her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elle Maitland *Father - Matthew Maitland *Older sister - Sadie Maitland *Older brother - Asher Maitland *Younger sisters - Faye and Marcela Maitland History & Future Etymology Leila is a Persian name which means "night" or "dark-haired beauty". It has little relevance to Leila since she has fair hair. Her middle name is Germanic and means "free man". Her surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters